A Final Promise
Blades clashed with a ferocity strong enough to meld two different paths into a singular destiny. The sounds of clashing metal resembled a mighty blacksmith tampering steel to create a weapon unrivaled by all. However, this unparalleled blade lacked a major component which legendary weapons required. And without this specific item, the blade would cause more harm than good. Unfortunately, the newly crafted weapon demanded a rather rare component; A handle capable of withholding and taming such an extravagant weapon. And so, the swordsmith left the blade at his station while he embarked on a quest to find his desired handle. Although some would possess doubts of such an item existing, the enigmatic smith quickly located the key ingredient using his unique eyes which saw pass the veil that is the space-time continuum. Almost immediately an ebony handle with emerald streaks appeared before him with a heart capable of binding the two extremities. But as he did the blade being forged, the handle also required a test of both strength and durability. However, this weapons handle demanded a rather different course as it's purpose also differed. To determine it's test, the smith utilized his eyes once more to peer into a near future and found the perfect trial... A fading star surrounded by an endless abyss used it's strength and pure willpower to attempt and shine a bit longer. Enough so that another star could pass onto existence and continue it's destiny. But such an ambition seemed futile when one analyzed it's remaining strength. She laid in an empty room far from any nearby life. In truth, she was kept in a room meant to preserve the spawning light within her by suiting her needs and stabilizing both lives. Yet some believed it to generate from her hopes of no longer burdening others for her supposed mistakes. After all, she was women who faced damnation for a mistake made by someone else. But either way, her dreams of continuing on started to fade as days progressed. And although she wished to live for her child...Maybe the untimely ending was a beautiful start to rebirth. Maybe she'd live a life where no one expected her to dedicate her existence for them. And perhaps it began with rejecting the idea of living for her child. But as quick as they came, she rejected such toxic thoughts. Despite her fading life, Rina's motherly instincts shined with an unbelievable potency. A bright enough glare to attract the attention of a wondering spirit. Unfortunately, just pondering such ideas rapidly drained her energy. She found it harder to remain on a singular mental track. Yet life continued on with the birth. That night, the enigmatic blacksmith appeared before the pained mother. He revealed that she could continue living if she simply gave up the child's life. That the baby, as with all children, was acting in a manner similar to parasites. Absorbing the mother's much needed nutrients for personal survival. Surprisingly, the thoughts which she had previously ventured through vanished from her psyche. She decided that certain people possessed a destiny or a purpose they could only wish to break. And shockingly she did not consider herself as someone forced to live such a life. She chose to follow her husband and offer her body for experimentation out of love. Every decision, every action was the product of the love she possessed for him. And the child inside was simply the product of the decisions she had yet to regret. Perhaps that's why she gave no resistance to imprisonment. Because deep inside, Rina knew that she would follow him again if given the chance to restart. What they shared was a true love and she believed it with all her heart. She fought the wanderer's earlier accusation by stating that her child was not parasite but a piece of her who she'd give her life for. He saw her immense resolve inside her eyes and was utterly shook from admiration. With kind words, he titled her the strongest mother he was honored to meet and promised to help her deliver the child. However, he revealed that the cost of bringing a life into the world was often an equal trade. And that he saw the energy trade that would occur upon birth. Still, she stood firm and requested that a special someone be brought before her. But the enigma saw that time was of the essence since she only possessed a certain amount of life before child delivery became impossible. Yet he also revealed that they shared a single goal and promised that their wish would arrive soon. The stabilization chamber couldn't handle the amount of power it required to support her and sent powerful surges of electricity throughout the surrounding area. Resulting in various power outages and fires erupting after dangerous explosions. Perhaps similar to an attack, destruction began to spread with undeniable speeds. A majority of the castle was engulfed in horrific flames and continued onwards upwards. Few prisoners perished instantly while others suffered. However, the enigma's blessing kept the flames from entering the room...Almost obeying a silent command. They were dogs and he it's master. Whereas smoke had obscured a large portion of the area, the room which the birthing occurred was surprisingly pure. She saw the flames and felt a feeling similar to peace after the traveler promised that he would not allow her to perish in such an undignified way. That her life would end like any mother's should. Once more, the flames, smoke, sparks and dangerous wiring obeyed his command. The delivery was rather painless...Or she had given so much energy that the concept of pain no longer existed. She only lived on a single thread which snapped as soon as the child's first cries. Yet her undying maternal instincts kept her conscious enough to cradle him as she laid their awaiting his arrival. She thanked her silent guardian and asked him to find safety. The sheer fact that she was more worried about his health brought tears to his eyes. A sensation as alien to him as the concept of mortality. But he obeyed her wishes, leaving only a blessing that the flames and smoke will only protect her. And once more, they did as commanded...Encircling the room in a catastrophic and chaotic formation which made it impossible for anyone to approach. The flames almost formed weapons and attacked those who attempted to put it out. The wanderer simply watched from afar...Awaiting for the test to begin. "....NO!" The thoughts of a drifting black-haired man awoke and screamed as he caught the scent of flames and smoke on his nose. With no restraint, with no hesitation, the man's figure leaped out of his seat. His feet smashed onto the wall behind him and in just a moment, his body propelled outwards as if he were an arrow slung from a bow. Within the air, his body flipped one hundred and eighty degrees, landing on the next wall with his feet to brace his impact before gliding across the wall sidewards as the stench of flames and smoke grew stronger and stronger. Mukūrō's heart palpipated with great fury as his body released a maelstrom of energy surrounding him. He didn't care for the state of the building he was in at this moment of time. All that lied on his mind was the safety of that one person who was more precious to him than anything else. Mukūrō, the Master of this prison, was ashamed of himself. The place that was most precious to him had been rendered into flames! "But how!?" Mukūrō charged into the flames. Even with the obscurity of the locations made by the flames, Mukūrō's body and soul had memorized this location so instinctively that he did not need any guides or thoughts to locate it. However, as he jumped in, he noticed a sight far beyond what he could have comprehended. A sight of a mother holding her newborn child...and her tears of joy and sadness as she looked up to face him. The fires initially attempted to fight Mukūrō's entrace using amorphous weaponry. It wrapped around the prison's headmaster with goals of engulfing him. All for the purpose of testing both his resolve and protecting the precious gift within it's confines. However, Mukūrō proved that the dream and feelings he held deep within far surpassed any fears of perishing in such intense flames. And as the enigmatic smith saw that, the fire began to rage with a certain wrath. The blessing had ran dry once Mukūrō pushed through but he knew that the third feathered shinobi could protect the woman's legacy. And in a puff of smoke, Fukitsu disappeared into the vast smoke filled night. But as he left, the enigma left Mukūrō a single miracle. The mother who left such a powerful impression of the abnormal existence felt a surge of remaining power which would prove to be enough to converse with Mukūrō one final time. He also promised to take her alongside during the journey in the afterlife. Promising a more satisfying existence without pain...For she had suffered enough. And so she laid with tearful eyes as her hero finally arrived. "RINA!" Mukūrō screamed in agony as he saw her plight. He ran up to the tearful woman and embraced her. "Rina! You and your child must stay with me! Please! Don't..don't leave me alone again..." Mukūrō began to whimper, his voice croaked and genuine tears began to stream down the eyes that had been marked with tears for years already. He saw the flames coming towards the trio and quickly suppressed the flames from coming any further by seding out a sudden wave of pressure with his right arm. Category:Winged Mirages